the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
TRC - NXT Level Event Archive
NXT Level, April, Week 1, Year 1: Opening: NXT opens up with a shot of Sebastian Clark backstage. "Welcome everyone to the first episode of the new NXT. I am Sebastian Clark, and I represent the Parliament, which is the ruling body over the NXT brand. We in the Parliament are dedicated to giving you the best possible product here on NXT that we can. The Parliament has agreed upon a simple lottery system to determine our first Global Championship contender. Everyone gets a fair shot. We will also find out the fates of our other championships at next week's Takeover: Chicago. First and foremost. Who will be our #1 Contender for AJ Styles' Global Championship? I have invited the champion here to draw his own name, but he insisted he needed to prepare for a match this evening. So, I shall draw the name for him. At Takeover, it will be AJ Styles, defending the NXT Global Championship against....." He draws a name from the hopper. "JJ Jacobsen from the Reality Check! And since the champion believes himself to have a match tonight, he will against JJ's partner. Shane Youngblood." Match 1: Sting vs JBL Sting and JBL open the show for this evening, Sting starts working on the legs early, obviously looking to end this in a submission. JBL isn't going to go down without a fight though, he puts some hard fists and boots down to Sting, and hits him with a couple slams. In the end however, Sting managed to drop him with the Scorpion Death Drop (Inverted DDT) and puts him in the Scorpion Death Lock to force him to tapout. Winner: Sting via Submission Sebastian Clark appears on screen. "Congratulations, Sting. Excellent match and a great way to open the new NXT! The Parliament is please. Let us find out who you will defend your Trinity Championship against at Takeover." He reaches in the hopper for two names. "You will face CM Punk, and the Fabulous Agayo! I look forward to seeing your match." Match 2: Samoa Joe vs Troy the Destroyer Before the match begins, Sebastian Clark appears on screen again, "Greetings Gentlemen, I am sorry to interupt but I have an important announcement. Joe, as Juggernaut champion, you are required to defend your belt in a battle royal four times a year. The Parliament has decided that you will defend your championship at our first Takeover event next week. Per your request, the Parliament reviewed your proposal for the quote/unquote 'Champions Advantage' and are willing to grant it is such if you can win your match this evening against Troy the Destroyer." Before Clark could even say another word, Samoa Joe grabbed Troy and placed him in the Coquina Clutch. Immediately tapping out, the ref awarded the match to Samoa Joe. "Well then..." Clark continued on the titantron. "Per our agreement, the Juggernaunt Champion will have a 'Champions Advantage" of entering last in the Battle Royal." Joe celebrated in the ring as the show went to commercial. Winner: Samoa Joe via Submission Match 3: NXT Pure #1 Contenders Match, Nasty Nate vs Michael Arcade vs Jason Ghost vs Kevin Nash Before the match, Clark again appears on screen. "Gentlemen, you four have been assembled as you have been chosen to compete for the opportunity to face Kurt Angle for the NXT Pure Championship. Good luck." The bell rings as all four men pair off. The two towering comnpetitors, Kevin Nash and Jason Ghost trade blows with each other, which the greatly mismatched, Michael Arcade goes for the much larger, Nasty Nate. Nate tosses Arcade to the outside of the ring and attempts to assert his power. Arcade keeps moving using his quickeness. Inside the ring it has been blow after blow from Nash and Ghost. Nash drops Ghost with a big boot and Jackknife Powerbomb. He goes for the cover but Arcade rolls in and breaks it up. Realizing what had happened, Nash tossed Arcade to the outside again, but followed him to the outside but was met with a wall known as Nasty Nate. Finish came when Arcade jumped back into the ring to pin the still down Ghost, but Ghost grabbed him by the throat and sat up. He picked him up and hit the Deadman Driver (Vertical Suplex Powerbomb) for the win. Winner: Jason Ghost via Pinfall Match 5: NXT Women's Tag Team Tournament, Team Rude (Alexa Bliss/Nia Jax) vs New Age Outcasts (AJ Lee/Paige) Sebastian Clark again graces everyone with his presence on screen. "Four women's teams have been chosen to take place in our tournament to determine the first ever NXT Women's Tag Team Champions. We will see the preliminary matches this week and next. Next week, the Hug and Glow Connection will face the Heroines, but tonight, Team Rude will be facing the New Age Outcasts." Both teams make their way to the ring. NXT Women's Champion Alexa Bliss opts to let her partner, the much larger Nia Jax be in first facing multiple time champion, AJ Lee. Lee attempts a dropkick. Nia doesn't budge. Lee attempts a clothesline. Nothing. Nia turns around to gloat to Alexa, Lee tries a schoolgirl pin. Nia is off balance, looks like this is going to go over, but simply drops on Lee. Lee is in bigtime pain. Nia and Alexa are laughing hard. Paige is desperately calling for the tag but Lee isn't moving. In a display of dominance, Nia lifts Lee up on her shoulder, and moves to her corner, taking Lee's arm and tags in Paige. Nia drops Lee and backs up, taunting Paige to come at her. Paige runs at her with a crossbody, but Nia simply catches her and turns it into the Jaxhammer (Reverse Spun Powerslam) for the easy pin. Winner: Team Rude via Pinfall Main Event: AJ Styles vs Shane Youngblood Backstage before the match, JJ Jacobsen runs into his partner, Shane Youngblood. "Hey Shane, can you believe this? I get a shot at the title next week, and you get to beat up the champ tonight! And I'm gonna come out ringside and watch your back." Shane stops taping up his wrists. "Yeah, it is pretty great that you're getting a title shot man, but look, I'm not gonna lie, I wish it was me. So, tonight, I need to prove why I should be the #1 contender. Tonight, I've gotta go out there alone." JJ goes to protest but Shane just holds his hands up. "Look, I appreciate it, but not tonight. Alright?" Shane holds his hand out, JJ nods and shakes it in agreement. Shane and AJ share similar fast paced, hard hitting styles. Both men throw a flurry of punches and kicks. Just when you think one has the upper hand, the other pulls a new trick out of their bag. Finish comes quick when Shane manages to hit the Fatality (Cyclone Big Boot) on AJ. Shane wastes no time, picking him up, and drops him with the Bloodline (Lifting Butterfly Knee Facebuster) for the 1,2,3. After the match, Shane grabs AJ's title and stands tall in the ring as the NXT Level goes off the air. Winner: Shane Youngblood via Pinfall